


【铁虫】清泉边

by HXS



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXS/pseuds/HXS
Summary: Peter因为意外事故穿越到1989年遇到19岁的Tony的故事疯狂背锅的托十九和黑色战衣的暴躁虫1w8千字一发完食用愉快





	【铁虫】清泉边

“J'ai perdu mon amie ， Sans l'avoir merite ……”Peter摘下他从Tony身上顺来的耳机。 

 

他站在斯塔克大楼的顶层，戴上了自己的面罩，深吸了一口气，好让自己尽量冷静。 

 

“Karen，帮我和Tony连线。”他语气镇定的说道。 

 

视频电话很快接通，景象展现，实验室里的Tony端着一杯咖啡，耳朵上戴着通讯器，坐在椅子上抬起头看了他一眼。 

 

“Mr Stark。”男孩儿倔强的说道，“我现在站在斯塔克大楼的屋顶上。” 

 

“嗯，然后呢。”Tony端起杯子喝了一口，又转手往里面加了一块方糖，“等等，你今天为什么突然叫我Mr Stark，玩什么小时候的游戏吗？” 

 

“因为我觉得这样郑重一点——别转移话题，我还没说完。”19岁的大男孩儿不满的嚷嚷着，他清了清嗓子，重新开始，“Mr Stark，我现在在你大楼的屋顶。” 

 

“好吧，那上边儿景色不错，玩的开心点儿。” 

 

“不！不是！”Peter气恼了起来，“我是说，Tony，你不来看看我吗？” 

 

“可是我现在看见了。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，“你有什么要给我看的吗。” 

 

“别装傻。”蜘蛛侠愤怒的吼道，“你这个老混蛋，睡完了人就可以不负责了是吗？如果你不赶紧上来把我哄下去，我就从这里跳下去，明天的头版头条就是钢铁侠对蜘蛛侠始乱终弃，年轻英雄含恨坠亡！” 

 

Tony叹了口气，“这个月第三次了Peter，能不能玩点儿新花样？” 

 

“少废话！你到底上不上来——”然而没等他说完他的威胁，钢铁侠朝他做了个再见的手势，微笑着切断了电话连线。 

 

Peter愤怒的踹了栏杆好几下，把它们踹的变了形，“老混蛋——”男孩儿咬牙切齿的说道，“好，你不上来，我就下去找你——这次我一定把你的破实验室给砸了，看你还老是躲在里边儿。” 

 

他一脚踏上扭曲的栏杆，张开双臂纵身跃下，百层高的科技大厦倒映出一抹黑色的身影——为了砸Tony的实验室，他穿了他黑色的那套战衣。 

 

他在坠落中静静地计算着层数，手腕上的蛛网发射器蓄势待发，专注的盯着面前飞快掠过的玻璃幕墙，就在他看见了那个熟悉的身影，想要举起拳头开始入侵的那一刻——一道不知道什么时候出现在他背后出现的黑洞将他完全吞噬。 

 

实验室里，Tony伸手调着面前的机械。 “Sir，目前的空间状态还是十分不稳定。” “没关系，出意外的几率不大，而且这周围我也封锁了。”Tony随口说着，“先关掉吧，下次再接着测试，一会Peter就该杀过来了。”他说着，语气还带了点儿笑意，“我得看看他又玩什么把戏——” 

 

 

Peter在扭曲的空间里翻滚坠落着，他已经完全保持不了平衡。 仿佛肺部空气都被挤压出去，他的身体痛苦的抽搐，直到战衣检测身体异常开启保护系统，氧气重新注入填满他的肺部，他才急促的喘息了起来。

 

无规则的翻滚坠落导致杂七杂八开出来的降落伞和他缠在了一起——十次里有十次都这样，它们就没有真正派上用场的时候！他一面忿忿的想着一面挣扎，想摆脱这些茧一样将他层层包裹的纤维材料的时候，缓冲气垫又猛的弹起，下一秒他猝不及防的重重坠落到了地上。 

 

Peter在一堆乱七八糟的布料里凝固了一会，随即挣扎着徒手撕开了它们，他从一堆破布里探出头来，长吁了一口气，终于重新接触到了外面的世界。 

 

男孩儿靠在黑乎乎的巷子里抬起头，莫名其妙看着面前的夜空如洗，不远处的巷口外霓虹灯映亮了大半个街区，隐约传进来了一些光亮，Peter听清了酒吧外的音乐，是《Faith》的旋律轻快，他有些意外。 

 

“好吧，Karen。”年轻的蜘蛛侠开口说道，“看来斯塔克大楼比它看起来要高，我记得我们跳下来的时候还是白天。” Karen帮他调整成了夜视模式，以此告知对方自己还在，而并没有直接出声打碎他苦中作乐的冷幽默。 

 

Peter穿着他的黑色战衣，走到巷口，倚在墙壁上听着酒吧外放的歌。宽敞的马路上车来车往着，凭借着Karen贴心的模式调整和自己良好的视力，他看清了那一闪而过的令人瞩目的金属方向盘和车顶上极具时代特色的黑色天线，车上一身西装的男士正一手握着方向盘，一手拿着砖头一样的电话谈笑着。 

 

他倚在墙上陷入了沉默，Karen随即调出监控录像，他看见了自己高空坠落后半空中突然出现的黑洞吞噬了同样一身漆黑的自己的画面，随即画面被一堆乱七八糟的雪花覆盖。 

 

“所以这是……时空穿越是吗？”Peter干巴巴的问道，“你觉得这是Tony计划好的吗？怕我砸了他的实验室所以搞了个洞把我送走？” 

 

“按照分析出的结果来看，这应该就是个普通的意外事故，Peter。”Karen温柔的声线响起，“我恐怕当时实验室里正在进行关于时空穿越的实验，而我们很不幸的受到了波及。” 

 

“好吧，我明白了，是个意外。”Peter点了点头，他嘴上这么宽容的说着，心里却又暗自给Tony记上了一笔——等他回去，不仅要砸了他的实验室，还要狠狠揍他一顿。Peter忿忿的想着，然而他现在也只能这么想想而已，等Tony知道他落入了自己的实验事故产生的时光隧道里再追溯到他的时间所在，这必定是个极为漫长的过程了。 

 

也许他现在该想的是在Tony找到他之前他该怎么办。 

 

“Karen，现在是什么年份？” 

 

“1989年7月8日，这个时候你还没出生。”Karen善意的提醒道。 

 

“哦，当然，我也觉得是。”Peter掐起了腰，“但是我觉得——1989年，Tony肯定已经出生了不是吗，你说他现在多大？说不定要比我小呢。” 

 

“这时候的Tony·Stark刚满19岁。”Karen答道，“你们同龄。” 

 

“哇哦——酷，19岁的，还没成为钢铁侠的Tony·stark！”Peter一字一顿的说着，他握了握拳头，兴奋地，“你说我们跟他说我们来自未来他会相信吗？” 

 

“资料不足，无法推算。”Karen说，“但是我觉得可能不会。” 

 

Peter射出蛛丝，就近攀附在一栋高楼上，一面听着Karen检索的的声音，一面兴致勃勃观察着80年代末的纽约城。 

 

酒店外的音乐又变了，由George Michael换成了Bobby Brown，少男少女们拿着啤酒围在一起说说笑笑，女孩们打扮的极具特色，各色的头巾包裹着金色的卷发，拿着易拉罐的手腕上戴着一串串的塑料手环，眼妆浓郁深邃极了。Peter看了好一会才想起这正是八十年代时麦当娜的标志性装扮。 

 

Karen的检索尚未完成，Peter荡着蛛丝在高楼间穿梭着，期间他还顺手解决了一场银行抢劫，又在繁华的红灯区外的一个巷子里阻止了一起毒品交易，在他射出蛛丝把那几位瘾君子缠起来的时候，Karen终于扫描完了整个纽约。 

 

“Tony·Stark位置锁定。”Karen说。 

 

“哦，太好了，在哪儿？”Peter随口问着，伸手揪了揪自己的蛛网，想着一会该把这几个人挂在哪里比较容易让人看见。

 

“在两点钟方向37米外的一辆车上。”

 

Peter：“……”

 

他拖着几个被牢牢绑紧连嘴巴都被缠住的罪犯走到巷口，往Karen提到的方向看过去，在一辆极其惹眼的亮红色敞篷跑车上，果然看到了一个年轻的身影，熟悉又有些陌生。

 

19岁的Tony看起来真是年轻英俊极了，是他从未见过的朝气活泼的模样。Peter能从他的眉梢和微微扬起的唇线看出他以后成熟的样子。那双熟悉的棕色眼睛少了几丝岁月镌刻下的深邃，却多了他不曾见过的青春色彩。而此刻那双好看的蜜糖一样的眼睛，正专注的注视着坐在他旁边的一位身着深蓝色长裙的金发碧眼的漂亮姑娘。他们的距离近的暧昧，看起来就像青春电影里的男女主角一样般配。

 

“看到这么年轻的Tony还真是让人……思虑良多。”Peter感慨的说道，“我没想到他19岁就已经是一个风流浪荡的花花公子了。”

 

Karen没有出声，她检测到Peter的脉搏上升，肌肉也紧绷了起来，出于对自己年轻的制造者的同情，她善意的开口问道，“要开启击杀模式吗？”

 

“哦你真贴心，就开那个。”Peter开心的答道。

 

 

对于Tony来说，这就只是一个普通的，和平时没什么区别的让人心情愉悦的夜晚，他在酒吧里遇到了风趣美丽，足以让乏味的晚上增色不少的漂亮姑娘，无论是她带些异域风情的卷舌音还是空气里微微躁动的荷尔蒙混着淡淡的香水的味道都恰到好处将这一刻衬托了出来。

 

当话题越发向不着边际的地方发展，他们默契的越凑越近，他即将触碰到她柔软的，鲜艳的，花瓣般的嘴唇，开启这个美妙的夜晚。

 

他人生中史无前例的巨大变数从天而降。

 

“砰！”的一声巨响，一个黑色的身影猛地降落在了他的车前盖上，把他刚买不到一周的新座驾砸出了一个肉眼可见的巨大凹陷。

 

原本将要缠绵在一起的两个人迅速的分离开了，金发姑娘——他实在没记住她的名字——用刚才他还欣赏至极的优雅声线发出了极为尖锐的叫声折腾着他的耳膜，然而他实在来不及表现出自己的绅士勇敢做出点儿什么保护性的举动了，他同样目瞪口呆的看着落在他车前盖上的这个一身黑色紧身衣的怪人，他甚至戴了同样的黑色面具，紧身衣下结实好看的肌肉蓄势待发的紧绷着，眼睛危险的眯起，就这样恶狠狠的盯着他。

 

也许是意识到自己的出场方式有些厉害的吓人了，他捉奸一样的行为显然吓坏了那位无辜的漂亮姑娘，Peter随即放松了一些，他眯起的眼睛又无害的睁圆了，转过头看着惊恐的金发女孩儿，清越的少年音响起，“很抱歉让你受到惊吓，好邻居执法，只是私人恩怨，请别害怕——不过避免受到波及，还请您稍微远离一些——顺便说，您的裙子很漂亮。”

 

金发女孩儿终于停止了尖叫，她惊魂未定的视线在两人之间游移了一会，随即慌忙的打开车门离开了这里。

 

Peter重新打开击杀模式，蜘蛛眼睛眯起来，危险的看向驾驶座上的Tony。Tony干咽了一下，随即详装镇定的看着他，“你说什么……私人恩怨，我没有见过你，你应该是搞错人了。”

 

“不，没有搞错，Tony·stark。”击杀模式下假的让人牙酸的粗粝声线响起，Tony不由得捂了捂脸，“好吧，那你没找错人，我的确是Tony·stark，我们有什么私人恩怨，如果是我不小心睡了你的女友之类的，也许我们可以好好谈一谈，毕竟一夜情的时候我们不会去关注对方是否——”

 

Peter好奇的偏了偏头，“难道你经常因为这个原因被人找麻烦？”

 

“十次里有八次吧。”Tony耸了耸肩，“另外两次大概就是有人不爽我在学校里太出风头。”他的语气里带着作为一个人生赢家的疲惫与无奈，饱经沧桑一般。Peter原本只是打算来吓吓他，可是这下子是真的觉得他十分欠揍了。

 

他猛地一拳轰在身下的跑车上，砸扁了整个车头，Tony吓了一跳，惊魂未定的看着他，“呃……好吧，可能你不是这两个原因中的一个？”

 

“不，你猜错了。”蜘蛛侠说道，“我两个原因都有。”

 

“什——”Tony甚至话都没说完，他就被人从车里揪了出去——被揍的毫无还手之力。对方的力气大的简直不似人类，他平日里做的搏击训练在悬殊的力量差距面前根本毫无作用。不过对方显然留了分寸，他对比了一下他惨不忍睹的车前盖再对比了对方打在他身上的力道，就知道他手下留情了——然而这依旧很痛！难以置信，这个人个头甚至比自己还要矮上一点儿，怎么会有这么大的力气。Tony只能狼狈的一面格挡着一面不住嘴的劝阻，“嘿，等等，我觉得我们一定有什么误会，我们可以好好谈谈——唔！”

 

“不！我们之间没有误会！Tony，我没想到你竟然19岁就频繁的逛夜店泡妞——等等，我闻到你身上有酒味了，你是不是还喝酒了？！你平时竟然还老教育我不到20岁不能喝酒，你还说你20岁之前从没喝过！”Peter简直悲愤至极，他又一拳打在Tony的身上，“虚伪！骗子！要不是我这次意外来到这里还真被你给骗过去了！”

 

他一边一桩桩一件件的数落Tony这几天的罪行，一边泄愤一样的拳拳到肉，说他花心风流Tony还能听懂，可是后面还说到他生活不节制毫无分寸，说他整天泡在实验室里逃避跟他的见面，Tony就有些听不懂了，“等等，等等，你认错人了吧，我根本不知道你在——”

 

“没有认错！Tony·stark就是你这个混蛋！你现在没做以后也会做的，更混蛋的是你他妈酒后乱性睡完了我还不认——”

 

Tony的脑子轰的一声炸了，他傻得连格挡都忘了，这一下被结结实实的打在了肚子上，当即痛的弯下了腰，Peter也没想到他会突然傻乎乎的忘了躲开要害，愣了一下，也紧张的俯下了身，说话都有些磕绊起来，“你，你怎么……”

 

Tony龇牙咧嘴的捂着肚子，简直有些哭笑不得，“你为什么表现得这么紧张，这不是你打的吗？”

 

Peter噎了一下，也许是看Tony状态不错没出什么大问题，他直起身来别别扭扭的抱起了胳膊，“就，就该揍你，好让你涨点记性，看你还整天出去泡妞。”

 

“我根本不知道你在说什么。”Tony受不了的说道，“我也根本不认识你，你到底是谁啊？”

 

Peter停顿了两秒，随即面无表情的开口说道，“我是你的男朋友”

 

“什么？？！！！”Tony的世界观都被轰碎了，“搞什么，我自己都不知道我还有，还有男朋友？”

 

“现在没有以后也会有的，而且就是那个人就是我。”Peter点了点头，“确切的说，我是2020年的你的男友。”

 

疯子。Tony想着，他一定是碰上疯子了，而且这个疯子品味怪异力量超人还有严重的臆想症。倒霉。

 

“……因为你的实验事故所以我回到了1989，而我很不巧心情很差，又恰巧看到你在泡妞——所以算你倒霉。”

 

“好吧。”Tony勉强的说道，“我明白了，这位——Mr Black？”

 

“Peter·Parker。”

 

“好吧，Mr Parker，我已经确切的明白了，这一切都是我自作自受，我自认倒霉，车也不用你赔偿——我现在决心痛改前非了，你能放我回家了吗？”

 

Peter听出了他的敷衍，年轻的蜘蛛侠倚在墙上，上下打量了他一会。

 

“不，你没有，而且你不相信我说的话。”

 

Tony无话可说。他的确不相信。

 

Peter打开跑车的车门，坐在了驾驶座上，眼神示意Tony坐上副驾驶。Tony莫名其妙的看着他，“什么——你这是什么意思？”

 

“上车。”Peter关掉了击杀模式，声音又变回了少年人的清越，“我们去你家。”

 

“凭什么——我干嘛要带你去我家，别逼我报警！”Tony生气的说。

 

“我不是说过了吗，你得对我出现在这里负责。”Peter转头看向他，“你自己上车或者我把你绑上来。”他抬手指了指，Tony顺着他指的方向看过去，发现了几个被白色丝线缠的结结实实的吊在路灯上的人，他又转回头看向Peter，黑色的蜘蛛侠威胁性的射出一道蛛丝掠过他的耳边。Tony最终还是老老实实的坐上了副驾驶。

 

他眼睁睁的看着旁边的怪人发动了汽车，有些没脾气的说道;“我还以为你把它打坏了。”

 

“没有，我有分寸，不然我能打穿整个车头，而不只是让车前盖扁一点——说起来，开车还是你教我的，在我18岁的时候你送了我一辆跑车作为生日礼物，然后我在你的后院里学会了开车，但是我很少开，你知道，你送的款式对我这个年纪的学生来说太过惹眼了，而我一向不太擅长出风头——不过既然今天你喝酒了，那就得我来开了，毕竟不能酒驾不是吗？”

 

他说的有板有眼的，以至于Tony差点就要相信了，如果不是他实在没什么在谁18岁的时候送过对方一台跑车的记忆，他真的要相信他俩的确是什么关系亲近的朋友了。

 

“你的住处在哪儿？”

 

“在……我离这里不远有套公寓。”Tony无奈的说道，他不可能把一个来历诡异的陌生人随随便便带回家。所幸Peter也没跟他计较这之间的区别，他兴致勃勃的发动了汽车，“无论如何，在Tony——我是说2020年的Tony——找到我之前，还请多多指教了。”

 

Tony半句话也不信的翻了个白眼。

 

 

在把对方带进门之后，他就站在门口，看着一身黑色紧身衣的Peter打量屋子，“能帮我找几件衣服吗Tony？”黑色的蜘蛛侠转过脸来看他，“我不能老穿着我的战衣。”

 

“……我为什么要给你找衣服？”Tony皱着眉，然而不过一会，他的眉头舒就展开了，极为反常的朝Peter露出了一个微笑，“好吧，你在这等一会，我去给你找几件。”说完他转身走进了卧室。

 

Peter对他突然转变的态度有些莫名其妙，他本以为他要武力威胁来着——虽然他没有明讲，但是面对19岁还不是钢铁侠的Tony，每次看对方因为没有还手之力而吃瘪的时候，他心里的确是有些痛快。

 

Tony很快拿着几件衬衫从室内走了出来，他把衣服递给Peter，Peter毫无防备的伸手接过，“谢谢。”

 

“没关系。”Tony说着，又冲他微笑了一下，等Peter觉得好像哪里不太对劲的时候已经来不及了，一个环状物借着衣物的掩饰戴在了他的手腕上，下一秒强烈的电击蔓延开来，Peter腿一软跪倒在了地板上，他颤抖着抬起头，咬牙切齿的说，“你居然……”

 

“别这么看着我，我只是正当防卫。”Tony冲他眨了眨眼睛，“不过你的身体素质还真是不错，正常人应该已经昏过去了，忘了跟你说，我们家就是开发高科技武器的，所以我自己平时也会捣鼓一些小玩意儿，碰到我算你倒霉——”

 

他看着Peter抖着手摸向那个特殊金属制造的电击器，洋洋得意的开口说道：“我觉得你还是不要白费这个力气，这玩意儿能承压——”

 

然而他话还没说完，就眼睁睁的看着Peter徒手捏碎了那个金属圆环，“——承压7吨。”

 

“是吗？那么我觉得，下次你应该做一个能承压20吨的。”Peter抬起头，语气危险的说道。

 

Tony眼巴巴的看着他，又看了看被他徒手像捏橡皮泥一样捏扁的特殊金属，哑口无言。

 

“我现在说刚才只是一个小玩笑的话……”

 

“已经来不及了！”Peter猛地朝他扑了过去。最终Tony为他这次没搞清楚敌人实力就贸然采取进攻的行为又挨了一顿揍，事后他可怜兮兮的坐在地板上，用手指轻轻碰了碰嘴角的的淤青，又吃痛的“嘶”了一声。

 

Peter冷哼，“这就觉得疼，你刚才电我的那一下可比这疼得多，还好我被蜘蛛基因改造过。”

 

“是你先揍我的。”Tony不服气的说道，他真的只有19岁，还很有点儿锱铢必较的孩子气，“不然我干嘛电你。”

 

“那你下次可要估计好我的实力再动手。”Peter威胁的挥了挥拳头，“不然解决不了我你还是要挨揍。”

 

Tony举起手表示投降，“暂时休战——行了吧？”

 

Peter背对着他，走过去拿起落在地上的衣服，伸手按了一下隐藏在蛛网发射器里的按钮，下一秒，包裹着他身体的黑色战衣自颈部开始潮水般收缩，最终完全缩进了他手上的一个不起眼的黑色圆环里。

 

Tony看的目瞪口呆。

 

“你，你真的来自2020年？”

 

“如假包换。”Peter展开衬衫看了看，又转过头看他，“你没有给我拿裤子。”

 

Tony第一次看清了他的脸，男孩儿有着一张清秀的娃娃脸，天然的卷发让他看起来稚气可爱，然而与他无害的长相不符的是他的肌肉却结实漂亮，形状并不夸张，完美的恰到好处，他却亲眼见识过它拥有怎么样不可思议的力量。他愣了一会。

 

Peter睁着蜜糖色的眼睛，莫名其妙的看着他，“嘿，Tony？”

 

Tony一下子回过神来，他有些不相信穿着那样凶神恶煞的黑色制服的大男孩儿会有这种甜蜜而无害的长相，然而还有一件事让他非常在意，他艰难的开口问道，“你之前说，你是我的男友……是真的吗？”

 

“……当然是真的。”Peter详装镇定的说。

 

“你为什么迟疑了？？！”

 

“什么？你看错了，我没有迟疑。”

 

“你迟疑了！我看见了！你在撒谎！”

 

Peter恼羞成怒的又举起拳头，Tony瑟缩了一下，他识相的改了口，“好吧，你说得对，我看错了，我现在相信你是我的男友，我的眼光真好。”

 

于是Peter满意的放下了拳头。

 

要是2020年的Tony也能这么好威胁就好了。他不无遗憾的想着。又把衬衫穿上。Tony起身去给他拿了一条七分裤，幸亏这套公寓他还算经常来住，衣服还是有不少。必备品也有，他一边拿着医药箱给自己上药，一边坐在沙发上和Peter聊天。

 

“2020年，30年之后，那还真是很漫长的时光。”Tony好奇的说着，“你为什么会来到这？”

 

“这个说起来……我本来从斯塔克大楼往下跳，因为你把实验室封锁了，正常情况下进不去，我准备冲进去把它砸了的。但是你在里面做实验……出了意外，所以我掉进了突然出现的虫洞里。”Peter说着，又把喷雾递给他，“所以是你弄出来的事故。”

 

Tony听得纠结的皱起了眉，“等等，我都已经封锁了你为什么还要闯进去，这个严格说起来——好吧好吧，是我的错，是我的错。”他看到Peter的拳头又举起来，连忙改了口，他慌忙转移话题：“你的衣服——是2020年的科技吗？”

 

“是……也不是，是从瓦坎达来的尖端科技，战服还是你给我做的……”

 

“什么？！”Tony叫了起来，“我为什么想不开给你做这个？我是受虐狂吗？！”

 

Peter笑了，“事实上，我所有的战衣都是你做的，你每次有了新技术给自己做完战衣之后就会给我做一套……其实我现在占了便宜，未来我们势均力敌……然而很显然你现在还没有发明出你之后的能力——天，我竟然在跟你解释这些，我回去之后一定要跟你说这些事。”他仰躺在了沙发上。

 

他们聊天的时候说了很多，Tony有很多内容没有听懂，但也听懂了比较重要的部分，比如自己面前这个看起来与自己同龄的男孩儿是“蜘蛛侠”。

 

“好吧……那么在你回去之前，你就住在这里好了。”他叹了口气说着，“也没有别的办法了，我现在恰好在暑假，如果假期过去你还没回去，恐怕你就只能一个人呆在这里了。”

 

“MIT吗？”Peter随口问着，“我现在也在那儿上学——我是说2020年的，我本来就想在纽约的，可是你觉得那里更好，所以硬逼我考去了那里。”

 

“听起来我……十分专制。”

 

“对，没错，独裁者。”Peter赞同地说道，“所以你该揍。”

 

Tony不置可否，他撩起衣服喷了喷小腹上的淤青，裸露出的六块腹肌结实漂亮，他低头看着淤青，皱了皱眉，“能帮我把箱子里的那个盒子拿出来吗？就是放在最底下的那个。”

 

Peter低下头翻找，“盒子？什么样子的？”

 

“金属的——你看看能找到吗？找到了替我打开把里面的东西拿给我。”

 

男孩儿又翻找了一会，终于在最底下翻到了他说的金属盒子，又依言打开了它，下一秒他的蜘蛛感应嗡嗡作响，然而已经晚了，盒子里迸发出的小型电网猛地跳出来黏在了他的脖子上，随即他在剧烈的电击中浑身颤抖了起来。

 

“——Tony·stark！！”Peter一面揪着脖子上的电网一面怒吼出声，Tony哈哈大笑起来，他原本试图在愤怒的蜘蛛侠搞定电网之前离开公寓，然而他笑的时间实在太长了，所以还没等他踏进电梯门，就被再次受到电击折磨后异常恼怒的男孩儿拖了回去——然后又挨了一顿揍，他觉得他这一天里挨得揍比他从小到大加起来的都多。

 

 

Tony与这位年轻的蜘蛛侠的同居生活，他觉得只能用“鸡飞狗跳”来形容。这位突然出现的棕发少年当真以自己的正牌男友自居，虽然他对这番说辞十分怀疑，却碍于武力威胁不怎么敢直接说出来。有Peter在，他再也没办法跟以前一样肆无忌惮的飙车泡夜店了，好多次他的朋友们给打电话问他为什么不出去玩儿了——他是真的很无奈，也没有办法，Peter就在一边抱着胳膊虎视眈眈的看着——他只能推说最近有事没办法出去。

 

他为了摆脱这种监视想了很多办法，和一个变异过的“超级英雄”斗智斗勇的确需要很大的勇气，一开始他选择用电击器——因为很明显Peter对电击有反应，这是个实用的办法——然而电击的阈值很难控制，他在实验室里捣鼓了很久也没成功做出能在Peter变态的臂力下坚持超过两分钟的合金材质，而一般两分钟只够他发动个汽车，所以他在又挨了不少揍——有一次Peter还让他体会了一次电击蛛网，据说还是他做的，Tony搞不明白自己怎么会做这么变态的东西——之后放弃了它。

 

“有什么好搞不明白的，你自己不是也很爱用电击。”Peter一面翻着一本漫画一面漫不经心地说道，“所以你发明电击蛛网很奇怪吗？”

 

“用在你身上当然没什么，但是用在自己身上就有点疼了。”Tony不知死活的说着。几乎是立刻他就收到了来自蜘蛛侠的恶狠狠的瞪视，他随即做了个拉拉链的动作，闭上了嘴。

 

Tony在电击计划失败后，就开始考虑其他方式了，他转换了思路，开始选择往Peter的饮料里加点料什么的。第一次他加了足以让人昏睡过一整天的剂量，在Peter端起杯子的时候他其实十分紧张，但他尽力掩饰了——幸运的是，Peter并没有神通广大到连这都能闻出来之类的，他只是觉的饮料甜的有些发腻，Tony对此心虚的随口搪塞了几句。在Peter喝下饮料的几分钟之内，年轻的超级英雄就毫无防备的躺在沙发上睡过去了。

 

Tony一开始还不敢相信自己竟然真的这么轻易得手，他走过去试探着戳戳男孩儿，可是Peter依旧一动不动，他又用力的捏了捏他的脸，Peter还是毫无反应的沉睡着。直到他不死心的回房间拿出了一只马克笔把Peter的脸化成了一个怪模怪样的小丑，男孩儿也没有醒过来。

 

Tony在他的“作品”完成之后，已经可以确认Peter的确是彻底中招了，他扔下笔得意洋洋的叉着腰——在经历了近一个月惨无人道的单方面殴打之后，他终于取得了里程碑式的第一次胜利，为了纪念这次胜利，他还拿出相机来给Peter拍了几张照片，想着等他醒过来可以用这个嘲笑他。之后他驱车来到了他和朋友们常去的一间酒吧。

 

他站在二楼望着底下闪乱的灯光的时候，简直要感动的痛哭流涕了，他终于赢了Peter一次，没有屈服在这个黑色蜘蛛恶魔的武力之下。

 

他的好友James端着酒走到他旁边，对于他的突然出现一脸惊奇，“你最近一直没出来过，我们还以为你从良了。”

 

Tony无奈的转头看着他，“差点就从良了，不过是被逼的，我还从来没被人这么管过。”

 

“谁啊？你父母？”

 

Tony不置可否的耸了耸肩，转移了话题。

 

　　当天他其实没玩的有多尽兴，因为和朋友很久不见了，他们喝了几杯之后又去常去的会所里玩了一会，他射击的时候心不在焉的，好几次还脱了靶，James有些无奈，“拜托，你好不容易才出来一次，专心一点？”

 

　　Tony摘下护目镜，“只是觉得……不怎么有意思。”

 

　　无论是射击还是高尔夫，甚至赛车，好像都没有Peter晚上带他荡过整个纽约市有趣。他们偶尔休战的时候，Peter晚上巡逻的时候他好奇的硬要跟出去，黑色的蜘蛛侠就好脾气的带他用另一种方式游览了整个纽约城，非常奇妙的感觉，风在耳边呼啸的声音，心脏剧烈跳动的仿佛要跳出胸膛，他在惊慌中急速坠落，又在以为自己即将触地的下一秒腾空升起。他忍不住欢呼出声，旁边紧紧揽着他的Peter就转过头来看他，他的蜘蛛眼睛柔柔的变圆，Tony知道他在面具底下笑了。

 

　　虽然不是很想承认，但是这真的很有趣，而且——好吧，有些浪漫。Tony那个时候就觉得未来有Peter做他的恋人是一件挺不错的事了。如果Peter不是那么暴力的话。

 

　　提到Peter的暴力，Tony又觉得身上的淤青隐隐作痛起来，想起Peter清醒之后他可能会面临的情形，他又有些心悸。

 

　　果然，未来找Peter做恋人是不行的，他可能会被打死——这个疯子，连早晨起来都能因为昨晚梦到他对他始乱终弃而揍他一顿，这怎么让人受得了？？

 

　　“好吧，我觉得你有些太紧绷了，虽然不知道到底是什么原因，但是今天还是好好放松一下吧，我请客。”

 

　　Tony笑了一下，“谢了。”

 

　　James原本提议去泡泡水做个按摩放松一下的，Tony有些心动，然而又想到自己身上有一些瘀伤不太好解释，就只是站在射击场打了打靶——期间James竟然还跟他聊起了最近出现的黑色的spiderman，报社并没有确切拍到照片，只是来自被蛛网缠在一起的罪犯们的口述，他觉得很酷，看起来好像要变成这个神秘英雄的粉丝了——Tony一声不吭，默默的举起枪射击。

 

　　他半夜驱车回公寓的时候Peter还没醒，他本来可以趁机回别的住处什么的，好让Peter找不到他，但是他却鬼使神差的回来了。他打开门的时候，年轻的蜘蛛侠还躺在沙发上安静的沉睡着。他心情不错，看了看Peter脸上乱七八糟的涂鸦好笑的弯起了嘴角，又大发善心的把男孩儿抱回了卧室，他把Peter放在床上安顿好，走回客厅的时候，眼尖的发现了掉在地板上的一个小东西。

 

　　Tony捡起来，是一个月牙形的制品，他看不出材料，应该是Peter从2020年带过来的。

 

　　Tony随手按了按，一阵微弱的乐声传出，他才意识到这大概是类似MP3一类的东西。他将播放器凑到耳边，轻柔的乐声充斥了耳畔，男孩儿皱眉听了一会，只勉强听出是这一首法语歌，但是却听不懂里面在唱什么，于是他又无趣的将它随手放在桌上。回自己的房间里睡了。

 

　　这栋每天都闹闹腾腾的公寓里，今天终于有了难得的片刻和谐气氛，加湿器安详的工作着，发出轻柔的沙沙声。桌上未关的耳机一闪一闪的传出微弱的乐曲，不知疲倦的唱着那支异国的歌，直到电量耗尽，它安静的躺在桌上。

 

　　Tony因为之前摄入了一些酒精而睡得很沉，他难得的做了一个不错的梦，他梦到自己终于做出了一个可以制伏Peter的机器人，输的一败涂地的Peter一边哭着向自己道歉一边向他保证再也不会揍他和限制他的行动了，还愿意以后乖乖听他的话，这个梦真实且顺心的他简直要笑醒了，就在他得意洋洋的想着他该让Peter做点什么来弥补他之前的罪行的时候，他被盛怒的蜘蛛侠摇醒了。

 

　　“Tony·stark！！”Peter揪着睡眼惺忪的Tony的领子，周身愤怒的火焰几乎要实体化了，“你在我脸上画了什么鬼东西！！这些该死的竟然洗不掉！！”

 

　　Tony好半天才从他甜蜜蜜的梦里回过神来，他眨了眨眼睛，看着怒气冲冲的Peter脸上一大片乌黑的淤青眼妆和大大的“白痴”字样，忍不住“噗嗤”一声的笑了出来，“不好意思，我，我没想到这个竟然洗不掉，哈哈哈，看来你要暂时顶着这张脸生活几天了。”

 

　　Peter顶着那张可笑的脸，面无表情的看着他笑得肚子痛的模样，直到Tony笑够了，渐渐对于他的冷静而显现出几分不安的坐直身子的时候，年轻的蜘蛛侠慢慢举起拳头，狠狠的挥了下去。

 

　　

 

　　在那次因为对Peter的下药和涂鸦而被痛殴了之后，Tony实在是好好的安分了一阵，期间为了表达对于Peter的歉意他还请对方去自己的私人马场玩了几天，什么恶作剧都没搞。以至于Peter都有些不习惯了。

 

　　他们从马场回去之后，Peter总觉得Tony还有什么坏点子在酝酿。

 

　　“没有了，真的没有了。”Tony有些委屈的说，“我只是真心实意的道歉，你看，你都揍了我了，可我还是为了道歉请你出去玩了，这还表现不了诚意吗？我也不想和你再继续对立了，电击器对你没有效果，Karen也能帮你检测食物里的异常成分，我还能做些什么？”

 

　　“那可不一定。”Peter怀疑的看着他，他真的不太相信Tony能这么突然的就放弃了，“你真的没打什么坏主意？”

 

　　Tony苦笑了一声，“没了，真的没了，我也想和你和谐点共处，真的！”

 

　　Peter又认真的观察了他一会，虽然他还是有些不太相信，但是因为实在没看出什么端倪，又刚从对方的马场回来，别的不说，Tony这几天对他的态度还是很不错的，他也的确玩的很高兴，现在就用武力威胁他说出心里的小算盘的话似乎不太合适。

 

　　他盘算了半天，最终决定作罢。

 

　　也许Tony是真的决定和他好好相处了？他想着。这样其实也不错，不过以后要是没有什么揍他的理由了的话，还真是有点遗憾。

 

　　“出门那么久，我也有点累了，我先回卧室休息了，Peter。”Tony冲他眨了眨眼睛，微笑了一下，“明天见。”

 

　　“……明天见。”Peter有些不习惯地说道。他看着男孩儿走回自己的卧室后关上门，有些不明所以的骚了骚脸颊。

 

　　……不过Tony笑起来的样子倒是很帅。他走神的想着。果然是有成为花花公子的资本。

 

　　玩了几天下来，他其实也有些累了。Peter走回了自己的房间，放松的整个躺倒在了自己的床上。躺下去的时候他的嘴角还带着一抹放松的微笑，然而，两秒钟之后，他嘴角的弧度就僵住了。

 

　　“Tony·Stark！！！”年轻的蜘蛛侠的怒吼响彻了整间屋子，原本应该待在自己卧室里的Tony迅速推门进来，看见被粘在床上拼命挣扎却动弹不得的Peter之后，他难以抑制的哈哈大笑了起来。

 

　　Peter试着起身，然而他的头发都被粘住了，头皮被揪紧的痛感让他实在提不起力气，他气急败坏的看着门口大笑的Tony，恶狠狠的威胁道：“哈——真是有创意啊，演技真不错！Tony·stark！我告诉你等我摆脱这个你就死定了！！”

 

　　“那也得等你下来之后再说，果然James说得对，对待虫子还是要用粘板哈哈哈。”

 

　　Peter怒极了，他发誓如果现在他能动他一定会揍到Tony后悔出生，然而该死的是他根本动不了，床明显被改造过了，床垫被牢牢的钉在了床架上，床架又被钉在了地板上，他根本移动不了！

 

　　旁边的Tony已经得意洋洋的转起车钥匙了，“你慢慢想摆脱粘板的办法好了——我要出去玩了。”他说这话的时候尾音拖得格外的长，很明显就是要故意激怒Peter，然而Peter现在当真没办法下去阻止他，只能怒气冲冲的看着他大模大样的离开。

 

　　年轻的蜘蛛侠听见Tony故意发出的很响的关门声，他又试了试强行挣开，仿佛要被揪掉一层皮的感觉让他败下了阵来，最终他只能磨着后牙槽一边想着把Tony打成史莱姆一面忿忿的试着一点点挣脱。

 

　　

 

　　此刻Tony完全把Peter挣脱陷阱后自己可能面临的状况抛在了脑后——他决定之后再考虑这个，现在他只要享受胜利带来的自由和快乐，即使可能只有几个小时，但是这次他的确是又赢了，他现在感觉在对付Peter这方面他越来越得心应手，而他现在已经想好下次他该用什么来布置陷阱了——唔，如果他能撑过Peter的报复活到下次布置的话。

 

　　他愉快的发动了汽车，打电话给James约对方在酒吧见面。然而通话只说到了一半，几辆不知从哪里来的黑色轿车无声的尾随在了他的后面，他警觉的发现的时候已经来不及了，绕到前头的汽车整个横过车身，将他硬生生的拦截了下来，几辆车将他团团包围。

 

　　Tony看了看这阵势，无奈的扣掉了电话。

 

　　

 

　　Peter彻底从那个巨大的粘板床上下来之后已经是一个小时之后的事了，他终于冒着被刮掉一层皮的风险从那里下来了，然而头发真的彻底没办法了，他不得不为了脱身把被粘住的头发剪掉，事后他在浴室里清洗粘着强力胶的发红的皮肤，看见自己狗啃一样头发肺都要气炸了。

 

　　他穿上了他的战衣——以表达他这次真的要狠狠收拾Tony的决心。

 

　　Peter气势汹汹的推开门的时候，一件放在门口的包裹吸引了他的注意。上面还放了一封信。

 

　　男孩儿弯腰拿起那封信——拿之前他还让Karen检测了一下，确认上面没什么乱七八糟的东西。Peter拆开信件，发现这是一封恐吓信。他稀里糊涂的读完，有点儿发懵，怔怔的看向地上的包裹。

 

　　“里面有一枚定时炸弹。”Karen讲解，“在打开包裹后的十秒内爆炸，除此之外，还有一部手机，是Tony的。”

 

　　“……看起来，并不像恶作剧。”Peter有些不知所措的说道，“我没想到……他们是怎么……”他有些着急了，连话都没怎么说清楚，他已经逐渐明白这封恐吓信的来历，他来到1989年之后还维持之前的习惯高调的打击罪犯，然而却忘记了他现在不是住在复仇者大厦，Tony也只是一个19岁的还没成为钢铁侠的大男孩儿。他的疏漏为Tony招来了这场灾难。

 

　　他深吸了一口气，抱起那个包裹攀附上顶楼，在打开盒子拿出手机之后迅速将炸弹抛向了天空。随着一声巨响，包裹在空中爆炸。

 

　　Peter握着手机，空中的粉尘缓缓坠落消散，他的心却一点点提起。

 

　　

 

　　年轻的蜘蛛侠按照信上的内容来到郊区附近一栋已经封锁将要推倒重建的旧楼前。他站在废弃的建筑外，打量着黑漆漆的内里。

 

　　“检测到除Tony以外的16名敌人。”Karen说道，“每一个都有武器配备。”

 

　　“好吧。”Peter握了握拳头，又无力的松开，“我现在只想怎么毫发无伤的把他救出来……如果他伤到了哪儿……”他没有说下去，然而Karen检测到他的情绪十分不稳定。

 

　　男孩儿深吸了一口气，走进了大楼。

 

　　推开门之后里面意外的灯光明亮，他一眼就看到了最远处椅子上被绑的牢牢的Tony，一个人持枪抵着他的头，然而他看起来没受什么伤，精神也不错，看见他之后还冲他无辜的眨了眨眼睛，Peter的心又提了起来。

 

　　“Tony。”他开口问道，“你还好吗？”

 

　　“还不错。”Tony开口回答。他看起来还想再说点什么，然而随即站在旁边的人就威胁的又把枪抵在了他的头上，最终他只能无奈的闭上了嘴。

 

　　“嘿，小心走火！”Peter转头看向坐在二楼，看起来像是他们的头头的家伙，他戴着眼镜，看起来还有些斯文。Peter举起手，“我已经按照你们的要求来了，你们要做什么可以冲我来，没必要为难他。”

 

　　“你的话很多，黑蜘蛛。”眼镜男开口说，“但是现在主动权在我手上，所以要怎么样都是我说了算。”他挥了挥手，站在Tony旁边拿着枪的人收到指令，一拳揍在了Tony的脸上。

 

　　Peter当即愤怒的向前走了几步，对方又威胁的将枪口抵在Tony的头上，“退后。”Peter咬着牙看了他一会，向后退去。

 

　　“其实还好。”Tony舔了舔嘴角，“没有你打得痛。”

 

　　Peter简直哭笑不得，“胡说八道，我根本没有打过你的脸。”

 

　　Tony笑了起来，他又冲他眨了眨眼睛。

 

　　坐在二楼的眼镜男可没心思看他们打情骂俏，他不耐烦的拍了拍栏杆，好重新引回Peter注意力。

 

　　“黑蜘蛛，突然出现的正义使者，你让我们损失很大。”他皱着眉，“你知道因为你我损失了多少钱吗？”

 

　　“不知道。”他叫错了自己的名字，但是Peter也不想去纠正了，“你需要我赔偿吗？那就麻烦了，我一分钱都没带来。”

 

　　“没关系。”眼镜男冷笑了一下，“你可以拿命来赔。”

 

　　Peter镇定的举着手，“我对此毫无异议，我搞砸了你的生意，你要我赔偿，这很合理，但是你们得先放了他。”他指了指Tony，“等我确认了他安全，你们想要我的命不是吗？尽管拿去。”

 

　　“我已经说过了，主动权在我们手上，你没有讨价还价的权利。”眼镜男不耐烦的说道，“如果你再多话，他也要死在这里。”

 

　　Peter静静地站了一会。

 

　　“你知道吗，我要是你，我就不会这么做。”他说，“我愿意站在这里任你们摆布的唯一条件就是我要确保他的安全，如果你真的愚蠢的要用他的性命来威胁我。”

 

　　“那我也向你保证，今天你们在场的所有人，都会毫无例外的，在经历过地狱般的折磨后惨死在这里。”黑衣的蜘蛛侠平静的，一字一顿的说道，“我说到做到。”

 

　　也许是他的语气真的认真的吓人，眼镜男愣了一会，最终还是犹豫着打了个手势，抵在Tony头上的枪放下了。

 

　　Peter暗自松了一口气。

 

　　旁边的黑衣打手拿着一副锁链谨慎的走上前，为了表明自己配合的态度，Peter毫不反抗的任对方给自己把镣铐戴上。他瞥了一眼粗重的铁质锁链，估算按照自己的力量可以挣断。他唯一的优势大概就是在这个没有超级恶棍的年代里，对付罪犯的时候他从来没有用过全力，所以对方也吃不准他的实力是什么样。

 

　　手腕粗的铁链一层一层的缠在他的手臂上 ，又有一个人走到他身后举起铁棍对准他的膝弯重重的挥下，Peter闷哼了一声，却依然站的直直的。看起来对方想在杀他之前让他吃点苦头。身后的打手又照着他的腿狠狠的挥下一棍，这次Peter支撑不住的半跪倒在了地上。

 

　　Tony深吸了一口气。

 

　　楼上的眼镜男似乎是看他真的被制住了，又朝底下的人下了什么命令。Tony听见枪响，蜿蜒的血线淌在地板上。

 

　　“Peter！”他猛地挣扎，然而旁边的人牢牢的把他制住了，似乎是怕蜘蛛侠还有反抗的心思，他们往他的腿上开了一枪。

 

　　Peter抬起头，看向Tony，Tony咬着牙朝他使了个眼色，Peter看清了他指尖的一抹闪光。趁着周围的人心思都不在他身上，Tony加快了割绳子的速度。Peter假装无力的低下头，却紧张的注意着Tony那边的动向。直到刀片终于将绳索割断，Tony一个肘击将身后的挟持者击倒，几乎是同一时间，Peter挣脱束缚漂亮的一个旋身击倒了身后的施暴者，又用挣断后仍旧分量不轻的锁链重击在身前的两个打手的脖颈上。

 

　　周围的黑衣人见势不妙纷纷举起了枪，Peter射出蛛丝抢走其中两人的武器后飞击在另外持枪的两人身上，然而敌人人数太多，他这样也只不过解决了三分之二，他一只腿受伤实在没有正常时期的灵活性，就在他咬着牙要拼着身上再多几个窟窿先把Tony带出去的时候，持枪的黑衣人们触电般颤抖着倒在了地上。

 

　　他转头看向Tony，Tony也看着他。

 

　　“我想你这次的报复应该会比较可怕，出门的时候多做了一些准备。”Tony解释道。

 

　　Peter实在不知道该哭还是该笑。

 

　　在二楼的眼镜男见势不妙，已经趁机逃走了，Peter没心情去追，他拖着受伤的腿先把Tony带出了这栋楼，他实在是没办法忍受看见Tony在自己面前受伤，即使只有一丁点儿可能。

 

　　他带着Tony荡出了足够远的距离，才把人放在了一栋大厦的屋顶上。

 

　　Tony看着他受伤的腿，心里有些难受，“你还好吗？对不起，我没想到……”

 

　　“不，要说对不起的是我。”Peter打断了他，他摘下了面罩，Tony看见他的脸色苍白，“对不起，我竟然没有考虑到我的出现竟然会让你陷入危险，我很抱歉。”

 

　　“别说这个，这也不是你的错。”Tony有些生气。“而且你是为了救我受的伤，干嘛要跟我道歉，要是我不被捉住你也不会这样。”

 

　　“没关系……只是小伤，不必在意，我都习惯了，我的愈合能力很好，它们很快就会好的。”

 

　　Tony内心极为复杂，他看着Peter腿上的枪伤。

 

　　“……去我家吧，我们去我家。”他看着Peter的眼睛，“我家的保安系统很好，而且有私人医生可以给你治疗。”Peter看着他严重浓浓的懊悔和自责，一时也不知道该说什么，只得点了点头听从了他的安排。

 

　　

 

　　Peter的伤养了两个多星期，当时他已经尽力避开要害，所以没有伤到骨头，他的自愈力也的确惊人，普通人身上要养几个月的伤口他只用了两个星期就愈合了。

 

　　在他养伤期间Tony表现出了与之前截然不同的态度，兢兢业业的守在他旁边，连吃饭都是他给Peter端上楼，其实Peter没觉得自己严重到那个地步，毕竟他在受伤之后还拖着伤腿战斗过，然而回到Tony家之后，他别说战斗了，想从床上下去给自己倒杯水Tony都表现出——天呐天塌下来了·你怎么这么不听话·你别动要做什么跟我说·医生说了你必须好好养伤——这样夸张的举动。

 

　　他甚至还给Peter准备了一个轮椅，每天定时带他去别墅的后院逛逛透透气，对此Peter简直羞愤欲死，虽然Tony做的十分认真。

 

　　他为了学着照顾病号，还拿着小刀坐在Peter的床头想给他削苹果，然而那双在实验室里十分灵巧的手此时却变得十分笨拙，他第四次削到手的时候就放弃了，花了两个小时做了个小机器人替他完成这项工作。

 

　　那天开始Peter有了吃不完的苹果。

 

　　这点倒是和以后的Tony也十分相像。Peter想着。他永远搞不懂看起来很天才的Tony为什么总会在一些人人都能做到的小事上犯傻。

 

　　而Tony其实不为照顾Peter而感到困扰。事实上，他还挺沉浸其中的。

 

　　一开始他完全是出于忧虑，后来了解到Peter的伤并没有什么大问题之后他表现出的种种夸张行为，就完全是出自于某种奇妙的情绪了。

 

　　有时候他坐在Peter的床边，一边和Peter斗嘴一边翻着杂志，旁边的小机器人削好苹果滚动它的履带将果实递给床边的Peter，Peter就丧失了刚才那种神采奕奕的劲头可怜兮兮的看着他，“Tony，求你快让他停下来吧，我这几天做梦都梦到它捧着苹果——再这么吃下去我一定会死的！”

 

　　他一边笑一边关掉机器，然后把Peter不要的那个苹果吃掉，那时候他看着Peter专注的看着他的眼睛，想起男孩儿曾经说过的未来他们是很幸福的恋人，就忍不住的心悸了一下。

 

　　他开始嫉妒未来的自己了，有这么一个忠诚勇敢的愿意为他付出生命的人爱着。

 

　　Tony忍不住向他打听他们之间的事，他们什么时候相遇的，他们之间发生了什么事。之前因为乱七八糟的理由和事故，他们从来没有这么心情气和的坐下来聊过这些事。而Peter基本上有问必答，他对他们之间发生的每一件事，每一个小细节都记得十分清楚。

 

　　Tony一边听一边又觉得心里酸溜溜的，这种感觉很奇怪，他明知道Peter说的是自己，又觉得这不是自己，他和Peter爱的那个Tony不是同一个人。

 

　　而Peter爱的不是他。

 

　　但是他从没有对Peter说过这些话。

 

　　Tony用他天才的脑袋认真考虑过，他这种感情究竟是出自感动还是爱情，是不是因为Peter救了他所以他才有这样的表现？然而他认真思考过后却发现他在更早的时候就已经产生这种懵懂而陌生的情感了，这大概就是为什么每次他明知道下场凄惨但总是忍不住对Peter搞那些乱七八糟的恶作剧的原因。他的确对Peter揍他的行为觉得生气，但是更让他接受不了的是Peter把他当成了另一个人。

 

　　是的，即使Peter认为他们互为彼此，但是Tony仍旧觉得他和Peter深爱的那个Tony是完全不同的两个人。

 

　　他们本就独立于彼此，毫无联系的独自存在。

 

　　

 

　　Peter的伤在两个星期之后就全好了，Tony跟他的私人医生再三确认之后，还是有些担心，然而Peter已经摩拳擦掌的忍不住要展开他的报复行动了。

 

　　“你知道吗，那天在那儿的人，一个都跑不了。”他咬牙切齿的把手按得啪啪响，一副想要大干一场的样子。

 

　　“你看起来就要杀人了。”Tony打趣说，“也替我多收拾收拾他们。”

 

　　“好的，没问题——其实我从来不杀人。”Peter老老实实的说道，“我最多就是打完之后把他们送进监狱。”

 

　　“那天在郊区的那栋楼里你可不是这么说的。”Tony啧了啧舌，“黑蜘蛛，我也觉得有点儿吓人。”

 

　　Peter认真想了想，“我不知道……我当时没怎么考虑过，我可能会——你应该看不出来，但是当时我其实吓坏了，满脑子都是我不能让你受伤。如果那天你真的出了什么事，我觉得我一定不会原谅我自己的。”

 

　　Tony没有明说，但是这样的回答的确是让他觉得有些高兴。“好吧，去复仇吧黑蜘蛛，需要场外支援吗？”

 

　　“不用，我捣了他们的窝都不用花多长时间，这个年代没有超级罪犯真是省心多了。”Peter摇摇手腕，穿上了他的战衣，“我很快回来。”他笑的蜘蛛眼睛圆圆的眯起。

 

　　于是Tony也冲他点头，“早点儿回来，我会让人准备你爱吃的甜点。”

 

　　“甜点是你爱吃的。混蛋。”Peter抱怨着，“你这种让人生气的性格真是永远改变不了。”

 

　　还没等Tony再跟他说点儿什么，Peter已经打开窗户转身离去了。他看着那抹黑色的身影消失在夜晚的阴影里。

 

　　Tony站在窗边看了一会，他的嘴角弯起，有些苦恼的骚了搔鼻尖，最终叹了口气。

 

　　算了。他想着。等Peter回来再说吧。

 

　　他没有关窗，走下楼开始他的布置，晚餐，烛光，鲜花。他有点儿烦心于自己的俗套，却又一时想不出什么更好的创意。

 

　　一切完成之后他坐在餐桌边上，一边拿起擦得闪亮的叉子随手把玩着，一边等待Peter回来。

 

　　钟表一圈一圈，滴滴答答的走过，长桌中央的蜡烛静静燃烧着，缓缓流下白色的烛泪，由长变短，再到最后燃尽。

 

　　Tony放下手里的餐具，他从一开始的忐忑等到现在，却出乎意料的冷静了。

 

　　Peter没有回来。

 

　　Tony走回二楼，Peter离开的那个房间，窗户依然开着，他站在窗边等，站累了就拖过来一个椅子，一手倚在窗台上托着腮接着等。等到天空泛起微微的白光，他终于换了一个姿势，向后倚在椅背上，仰头长舒了一口气。

 

　　

 

　　当天的报纸上刊登了纽约本地的一个黑帮团伙被一网打尽的消息，人们原本猜测也是蜘蛛侠做的。然而现场取证发现战斗痕迹与蜘蛛侠从前的方式很不一样，比起蛛网，现场分析不出武器来源的弹痕更多，然而除此之外分析不出别的了。

 

　　Tony盯着报纸看了很久，最终他明白怎么回事了。他面无表情的把报纸扔下。

 

　　

 

　　Peter就这样不声不响的消失在了他的世界里。起初他十分愤怒，他说不出这种愤怒的源头，他感觉被抛弃。虽然他明白这种念头十分可笑，他一开始就没有得到过什么承诺，更谈不上被抛弃了。

 

　　意识到这一点之后，他感到了深深的无力。他坐在酒吧里，坐在自己的跑车上，疯了一样的臆想一个黑色的身影会像以前一样从天而降，他一次一次的满怀希望，又一次一次的沉浸在失望里。最后他只能可悲的一杯一杯的把酒灌进肚子里，以此来乞求片刻的安宁。

 

　　他本以为这就是全部了，不会有比这更让人绝望的事了。然而几天之后他却意识到还有什么令他崩溃的事正在不知不觉的发生，并且奇妙的影响着这个世界。起因是他那天喝醉后终于忍不住像James说起Peter，当他说出蜘蛛侠的名字的时候，James的表情十分迷茫，“伙计，我不知道你在说什么。”他困惑的说道，“你说蜘蛛什么——我真的没听过，你没记错吗？”

 

　　Tony愣了好一会，他努力的想去回想Peter，他记得他的黑色战衣，记得他蜜糖一样的棕色眼睛棕色卷发，记得他生气的时候脸红红的很可爱的模样，他是那么真实，可是周围的人却已经不记得他的出现了。

 

　　Tony失魂落魄的回到家，他去翻报纸，报纸上也改了，硕大的蜘蛛侠标题不见了，黑帮落网成了警局的光辉履历。他一瞬间有些错乱，又摇了摇头想让自己清醒过来。

 

　　他惊慌的坐在书桌前拿起笔。

 

　　这不行。他想着。我得把他告诉我的事记下来，如果我某一天忘记了，错过了与Peter的相遇怎么办？

 

　　然而他在桌子面前怔怔的坐了很久，纸张被黑色的墨水弄脏，他也没有写下任何一个字。

 

　　他已经忘记Peter说过的他们在哪天相遇的了。

 

　　

 

 

　　他依然习惯性的到酒吧角落里点上一杯酒，可是他并不喝，只是掐着时间出门坐在他的跑车上。他等待着，虽然他不知道自己在等什么，可是他依然固执的等待着。

 

　　直到James受不了的坐上他的副驾驶，追问他到底在等什么，为什么一直这么反常。他表现出了十足的恐慌和不知所措。

 

　　“我不知道，James。”他侧过头看他，“……我忘记了，完完全全的忘记了，我只记得这很重要。”

 

　　James说他疯了，Tony也这么觉得，他就这么浑浑噩噩不明不白的度过了好几个月的时光，之后他才慢慢恢复正常。

 

　　只是偶尔怀里揽着新的姑娘，看着对方棕色的蜜糖一样的眼睛的时候，他的心里会难以抑制的跳动一下。然而除此之外没有其他的了。时空慢慢修正了它错乱的轨迹，男孩儿的出现就如一粒石子落入汪洋大海，溅起微小的水花过后随之湮灭不见。短暂无痕。

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　他们重新相遇，是26年之后，Tony已经成为了钢铁侠后的事了，他经历了不知道多少生死一瞬的战斗，早就不是当年年轻气盛的毛头小子了。

 

　　Tony穿着他的战衣，按照Friday的提示来到了皇后区的一条商业街上，他站在几十米外的一个街角，看着新近崭露头角的年轻英雄穿着自制的红蓝战衣飞荡着穿过车辆潮水般穿梭的街道。

 

　　倚在墙边的法国男人弹着吉他，悠闲自得的弹唱着来自异乡的轻柔曲调，旁边的小女孩儿看到钢铁侠落地，兴奋地尖叫着去拽旁边年轻妈妈的衣袖，Tony冲她微微颔首。

 

　　不远处的人群中发出一阵惊呼，钢铁侠抬头去看，年轻的蜘蛛侠荡着蛛丝阻止了一辆速度飞快的即将撞上载满人的公交的黑色轿车，巨大的惯性使得轿车的车尾向上扬起，又重重的落下，蜘蛛侠轻松的接住了，并帮他安稳落地后飞快离开了现场。Friday帮他记录下这一幕。围观的人们欢呼着鼓起了掌。

 

　　“……Tu as le coeur à rire ， Moi je l'ai à pleurer……”法国男人依旧低着头，自顾自的低头弹唱着。Tony站在他的身边，听着他优美低沉的弹唱。　

 

　　“Friday。”听了一会之后，他开口问道，“他在唱什么？”

 

　　“……你冲着我微笑，我却忍不住的低泣……”

 

　　

 

　　你冲着我微笑，我却忍不住的低泣

 

　　我永远失去了我的爱侣，遍寻不到他的踪迹

 

　　很久之前，我爱你。

 

　　无论多久，都不会忘记。

 

 

　　

END

 

 

 

 

——————————————

写到现在脑子有点糊涂了，可能有些地方没写明白，所以还是解释一下，文名取自文里出现的歌名，是一首传统的法语民谣。开头，文中，文末都出现过，开头是Peter拿了Tony经常带在身上的耳机，发现里面只有一首法语歌，他让Karen翻译之后听懂了，根据歌词大意，以为Tony有一个他所不知道的深爱的人。

其实解释到这里大家就该明白了。这是一个循环。

Peter因为假想的情敌而与Tony置气，继而穿越后暴躁的把账算在了无故背锅的托十九身上，托十九激烈反抗到最后却陷了进去，然而最终Peter回到原来的时空之后他忘记了Peter带来的一切，只有一些隐隐的印象在。

那首歌真的很好听，叫A la claire fontaine，在这里推荐一下，几乎是听到的时候就觉得很贴切了，所以硬是想办法加了进去，为了这个偷偷改了改翻译希望看起来不那么奇怪但是好像还是很奇怪哈哈哈

请大家不必担心，两个人之后是甜甜蜜蜜的he了，我狐甜饼拍着胸脯保证

谢谢你们认真看到这里，很抱歉最近拖更了。

这次的故事也希望你们喜欢。

鞠躬


End file.
